Disconnected
by Lady-0-Twilight
Summary: What happens when the Cullens and Jacob discover an empty chatroom? A lot of people are 'disconnected'. There are a lot of pranks, arguements and attacks! Read to see what mischief occurs in this chatroom!
1. Chapter 1

**MindReader107**-Edward

**MentalMute**-Bella

**Love2Shop**-Alice

**EmotionManipulate**r-Jasper

***Blonde*and*****Beautifu**l*- Rosalie

**IEatGrizzl****iesForBreakfast**- Emmett

**360IsStillYoung**- Carlisle

**CaramelTresses**- Esme

**WerewolvesRock**- Jacob

**LochNessMonster**- Renesmee/Nessie

--_WerewolvesRock has logged on_--

--_LochNessMonster has logged on_—

**WerewolvesRock:** Hi Nessie, how are you?

**LochNessMonster:** I'm fine thanks Jacob.

**WerewolvesRock: **Do you want to come over to mine, we'd have the house to ourselves.

--_MindReader107 has logged on_--

**WerewolvesRock:** Uh… hi Edward.

**MindReader107:** You, disgusting dog, are not going anywhere near my daughter. I saw that little conversation you had with her before I logged on. ~growls~

**LochNessMonster:** Dad! I'm old enough now, I'm leaving to his house whether you like it or not.

--_*Blonde*and*Beautiful* has logged on_--

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Stay away, mutt.

**LochNessMonster: **I'm leaving, bye DAD!

--_LochNessMonster has logged off_--

**MindReader107: **Renesmee! No! ~Roars~

--_MindReader107 has logged off_--

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*:** You'll be sorry, dog.

**WerewolvesRock:** She's here now, I'm just about to kiss her and there's nothing you can do Blondie! Ah NO! I'm sorry Edward! Please put that spanner down! Arggghh…..

--_WerewolvesRock has been disconnected_--

--_CaramelTresses has logged on_--

--_MentalMute has logged on_--

--_MindReader107 has logged on_--

**MindReader107: **I'm glad I ripped that no good dog's house apart… OOPS!

**MentalMute:** EDWARD! What did you do!

**MindReader107:** Uh… well Jacob was coming on to Renesmee and I uh… damaged his house a bit. I'M SORRY!

**CaramelTresses:** Edward, I don't expect that of my son. I'm disappointed in you.

**MindReader107:** Yes Esme…

--_WerewolvesRock has logged on_--

**WerewolvesRock: **Billy's going to kill me! So to make it fair, I'll have to kill you too!

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast_ _has logged on_--

--_WerewolvesRock has logged off_--

**MindReader107: **Bella, help me please!

**MentalMute:** No, sorry. LOL

**MindReader107: **~grumbles~ Emmett, do you wanna have a chip at a werewolf? Come upstairs, NOW.

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast:** Yeah sure! Jacob's going down!

**MindReader107: **HELP! THE DOG'S HERE NOW! EMMETT GET HERE NOW!

--_MindReader107 has been disconnected_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast:** I'm coming Edward!

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged off_--

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **My macho man.

**CaramelTresses: **Was that a vase I heard crack? BOYS!

--_CaramelTresses has logged off_--

--_Love2Shop has logged on_--

**Love2Shop:** What's going on upstairs? I just heard Esme scream at Emmett.

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Edward and Emmett are beating up Jacob, Edward got angry at Jacob for trying to kiss Renesmee. So now Jacob wants revenge. It's been funny, you've missed a lot Alice.

**MentalMute:** Oh yeah. And Esme was screaming at them because she heard something break.

--_EmotionManipulater has logged on_--

**EmotionManipulater: **Hey girls. What's going on upstairs?

**MentalMute: **Long story Jasper…

**Love2Shop: **I'll tell you later.

**EmotionManipulater:** Ok. Shall we go and hunt? We'll meet on here again tomorrow.

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Fine.

--*_Blonde*and*Beautiful* has logged off_--

--_MentalMute has logged off_--

--_EmotionManipulater has logged off_--

--_Love2Shop has logged off_--

**Five Minutes Later**

--_MindReader107 has logged on_--

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged on_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **We sure sent that dog home with his tail between his legs, eh Edward?

**MindReader107:**Yeah, we did.

--_WerewolvesRock has logged on_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Uh oh… um bye Edward.

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged off_--

**MindReader107: **Right, leave me alone with a Rottweiler why don't you Emmett.

**WerewolvesRock:** I'm still here you know, leech.

**MindReader107:** I know, and I'm banning you from seeing Renesmee.

**WerewolvesRock: **You think that'll stop me?

--_MindReader107 has logged off_--

**WerewolvesRock: **Fine, log off.

--_WerewolvesRock has logged off_--

**(A/N: I need at least ten reviews until I carry on, I want to make sure people like this before I add anymore chapters!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MindReader107**-Edward

**MentalMute**-Bella

**Love2Shop**-Alice

**EmotionManipulate**r-Jasper

***Blonde*and*Beautifu**l*- Rosalie

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast**- Emmett

**360IsStillYoung**- Carlisle

**CaramelTresses**- Esme

**WerewolvesRock**- Jacob

**LochNessMonster**- Renesmee/Nessie

**DrCullen's-Favorite-Nurse**- ???

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--_360IsStillYoung has logged in_--

--_CaramelTresses has logged in_--

**360IsStillYoung: **Hello Esme, dear. It seems that we have caught the chatroom 'bug'.

**CaramelTresses:** Yes, well we aren't using this to upset each other though. Unlike some people.

--_DrCullen's-Favorite-Nurse has logged in_--

**DrCullen's-Favorite-Nurse: **I really enjoyed last night Carlisle, we have to do it again sometime.

**360IsStillYoung: **What? Who is this?

**DrCullen's-Favorite-Nurse: **Your favorite nurse, of course. I love what we get up to during lunch break at the hospital.

**CaramelTresses: **Carlisle? HAVE YOU CHEATED ON ME?!

**DrCullen's-Favorite-Nurse: **Oh, are you his wife? Yes, we've been having an affair for a year now.

**360IsStillYoung: **I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!

**CaramelTresses: **Carlisle, I KNEW you would be unfaithful to me with all those pretty human nurses! I'm leaving you!

**360IsStillYoung:** Esme! I would never do that to you!

--_MentalMute has logged in_--

**MentalMute: **Whoa, what's happening here?

**CaramelTresses: **Carlisle has had an affair with a nurse from the hospital!

**MentalMute: **Carlisle, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ESME!

**360IsStillYoung:** I didn't have an affair, this is someone playing a joke!

--_Love2Shop has logged in_--

**Love2Shop:** STOP! Do you know who the 'nurse' really is?

**360IsStillYoung: **WHO IS IT? I'M GOING TO MURDER THEM!

**Love2Shop: **I never knew about that side of you Carlisle!

**CaramelTresses: **Just TELL US!

**Love2Shop:** ~sighs~ He's gonna kill me… It's… Emmett.

--_DrCullen's-Favorite-Nurse has logged out_--

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged in--_

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Carlisle, Esme I'm so sorry! It was just a joke.

**360IsStillYoung: **You nearly made Esme pack up and leave! Where would that have left us as a family? That was immature and I am grounding you. I'm smashing up all the flat screens starting from NOW!

--_360IsStillYoung has logged out_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **He wouldn't would he?

**CaramelTresses:** Well I don't see why he shouldn't.

**MentalMute:** Uh oh. I think I'm going to leave.

--_MentalMute has logged out_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **NO! HE'S SMASHING UP THE ONE IN HERE! PLEASE CARLISLE DON'T!

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged out_--

**Love2Shop: **Woo! Go Carlisle! Oh no! He's smashed the last one! How am I going to watch the fashion channels now? ~wails~

--_Love2Shop has logged out_--

**CaramelTresses: **Deary me. I think I'll consider sending Emmett to a psychiatrist…

--_CaramelTresses has logged out_--


	3. Chapter 3

**MindReader107**-Edward

**MentalMute**-Bella

**Love2Shop**-Alice

**EmotionManipulate**r-Jasper

***Blonde*and*Beautifu**l*- Rosalie

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast**- Emmett

**360IsStillYoung**- Carlisle

**CaramelTresses**- Esme

**WerewolvesRock**- Jacob

**LochNessMonster**- Renesmee/Nessie

**MikeSchmike - **Mike

--_MikeSchmike has logged in_--

**MikeSchmike: **Hello? Anyone here?

--_MentalMute has logged in--_

**MikeSchmike: **Hi Bella hun. Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?

**MentalMute: **EW. Mike, I'm not your 'hun'. I'm with Edward…

**MikeSchmike:** No, I was just testing it out as a chat up line, do you like it?

**MentalMute: **Uh… yeah? It's a bit … creepy. Who are you gonna ask out?

**MikeSchmike: **Um… well I was planning to ask…

**MentalMute:** Yes? It's only me on here.

**MikeSchmike: **~sighs~ Rosalie Hale, you know? The really hot blonde one?

**MentalMute:** Pff! Rosalie! Good luck with that… ~laughs to self~

**MikeSchmike: **What? Won't she like me?

**MentalMute: **Uh no… It's nothing… Wait a minute, I'll go get her.

--_MentalMute has logged out_--

**MikeSchmike: **The only thing that matters is that we're together. NO! Did it hurt? When you fell out of heaven. Uh! What am I gonna say?

--_*Blonde*and*Beautiful* has logged in_--

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **UH! I was in the middle of doing my hair! Who is this?

**MikeSchmike: **Uh, well hi Rosalie, its Mike. Mike Newton.

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Mike, WHAT DO YOU WANT?

**MikeSchmike: **I guess you can kiss heaven goodbye. Because it has got to be a sin to look that good.

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Yes, I know that already. What are you trying to do?

**MikeSchmike: **Well erm, would you like to go on a date this Friday?

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **What? Me go on a date with you? Pff! No chance, I'm taken.

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged in_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Rose, which guy is harassing you now?

***Blonde*and*Beautiful: **Hey, it's that loser Mike Newton. He asked me on a date.

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Mike, STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE! Oops!

**MikeSchmike: **OMG! You are married!? You're only like 18 years old!

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Yeah, and your problem is…

**MikeSchmike: **Oh, I haven't got a problem. It's just…

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **If you harass _any_ of my sisters, you will have to deal with us guys, do you hear me Mike?!

**MikeSchmike: **Y-y-yes!

--_MikeSchmike has logged out_--

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Well done Emmett, now the whole of Forks is going to be gossiping about our family!

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Yeah, I'm sorry Rose it's just…

--_*Blonde*and*Beautiful* has logged out_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Huh… no need to get stroppy Rose.

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged out_--


	4. Chapter 4

**MindReader107**-Edward

**MentalMute**-Bella

**Love2Shop**-Alice

**EmotionManipulate**r-Jasper

***Blonde*and*Beautifu****l*-** Rosalie

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast**- Emmett

**360IsStillYoung**- Carlisle

**CaramelTresses**- Esme

**WerewolvesRock**- Jacob

**LochNessMonster**- Renesmee/Nessie

**MrVolturi- **???

--_MentalMute has logged in_--

**MentalMute: **Why is no-one ever on when I log in?

--_MrVolturi has logged on_--

**MrVolturi: **Greetings. Am I addressing Mrs. Isabella Cullen?

**MentalMute: **What? Who is this? Yes, I'm Isabella Cullen. Bella.

**MrVolturi: **Yes, very good. Well, I found this device useful as a means to tell you about a decision we have made, the Volturi.

**MentalMute: **What do you want? I thought you said you'd leave us alone!

**MrVolturi: **We had a meeting a few days ago, and we have changed our mind about your offspring, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

**MentalMute: **What? You can't kill her! She isn't dangerous!

**MrVolturi: **No, we won't kill her, if you hand her over to us. We find her skills useful and wish for her to stand by us at the throne.

**MentalMute: **No. You can't!

**MrVolturi: **I'm sending over five of our guards, they'll be over in a few days a week at most. You will hand her over, or all of you will be executed.

**MentalMute: **But! ~sobs~

**MrVolturi: **OMG. I can't believe you fell for all of that!

**MentalMute: **WHO IS THIS? IT'S EMMETT ISN'T IT!

**MrVolturi: **Oh god, Bella I'm really sorry!

**MentalMute: **How could you? First you do it to Carlisle and Esme, now me!

--_360IsStillYoung has logged on_--

**360IsStillYoung: **Bella, what's happening?

**MentalMute: **Look at the conversation history!

**360IsStillYoung: **EMMETT! I'M COMPLETELY BANNING YOU FROM THE COMPUTERS FOR A WEEK!

**MrVolturi: **NO! Please don't!

**MentalMute: **You know Emmett, I'm still a newborn, and I have LOADS of pent up energy. Maybe I could use it up on YOU!

--_MentalMute has logged out_--

**360IsStillYoung: **You are in for it, son. Farewell.

**MrVolturi: **Help me Carlisle! Bella's smashed the door down! OMG she means business! AARRGGHH…..

--_MrVolturi has been disconnected_--

**360IsStillYoung: **It's about time someone could beat Emmett up. ~laughs to self~

--_*Blonde*and*Beautiful* has logged in_--

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Can someone PLEASE tell me why Bella is beating up my HUSBAND!

**360IsStillYoung: **He was pretending to be a member of the Volturi, and saying they were coming for Renesmee again.

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Yes, well it was only a joke! She didn't have to react like that!

**360IsStillYoung: **He did really scare her though, threatening to steal away her only daughter.

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*:** I'm still going to get Bella back.

--_*Blonde*and*Beautiful* has logged out--_

**360IsStillYoung: **I don't see how I'm going to live with this family for eternity. Mischief here and there, never ending pranks… I'm surprised Esme is still married to me!

--_360IsStillYoung has logged out_--


	5. Chapter 5

**MindReader107**-Edward

**MentalMute**-Bella

**Love2Shop**-Alice

**EmotionManipulate**r-Jasper

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*-** Rosalie

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast**- Emmett

**360IsStillYoung**- Carlisle

**CaramelTresses**- Esme

**WerewolvesRock**- Jacob

**LochNessMonster**- Renesmee/Nessie

**I'mComingForYouEmmettCullen **- ???

--_EmotionManipulater has logged in_--

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged in_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Hi Jazzy-Wazzy! That movie was soooo scary wasn't it!

**EmotionManipulater: **~sighs~ Do not call me Jazzy-Wazzy. Oh and yeah, the movie was scary. The look on your face Emmy-Wemmy!

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**EmotionManipulater: **Fine. I've got to go shopping with Alice, before she rips my ear off. OW!

**--**_EmotionManipulater has logged out_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **I'm so lonely….

_-- _**I'mComingForYouEmmettCullen**_ has logged in_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Who is this?

**I'mComingForYouEmmettCullen: **I'm coming for you, Emmett McCarty Cullen.

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **How do you know my name? Who are you? I bet its Rosalie.

**I'mComingForYouEmmettCullen:** I know where you live.

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **STOP IT! You are scaring me! Please don't kill me! ~sobs~

**I'mComingForYouEmmettCullen:** Why shouldn't I kill you? It would be fun.

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Stop! What have I ever done to you? ~whimpers~

**I'mComingForYouEmmettCullen: **Hmm… let me think. Maybe you've pretended to be the Volturi, saying you would take my daughter away.

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **OMG! It's Bella. You know I wasn't scared though, don't you?

--_ LochNessMonster has logged in_--

**LochNessMonster: **Mom. Stop being mean to Uncle Emmett.

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Bella, I'm coming for YOU now!

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged out_--

**LochNessMonster: **Mom. I'm saying my prayers for you now.

**I'mComingForYouEmmettCullen: **I'll be needing those. Emmett will be a hard one to fight off. Oh heck, he's here now!

--_I'mComingForYouEmmettCullen has been disconnected_--

**LochNessMonster: **Poor Mom. Actually, I'll go save her!

--_LochNessMonster has logged out_--

**10 minutes later**

--_MentalMute has logged in_--

--_LochNessMonster has logged in_--

**MentalMute: **Well done Renesmee, you bit him real hard!

**LochNessMonster: **I sure am a little monster!

**MentalMute: **Yes, you are!

--_MentalMute has logged out_--

--_LochNessMonster has logged out_ --


	6. Chapter 6

**MindReader107**-Edward

**MentalMute**-Bella

**Love2Shop**-Alice

**EmotionManipulate**r-Jasper

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*-** Rosalie

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast**- Emmett

**360IsStillYoung**- Carlisle

**CaramelTresses**- Esme

**WerewolvesRock**- Jacob

**LochNessMonster**- Renesmee/Nessie

--_WerewolvesRock has logged in_--

--_*Blonde*and*Beautiful* has logged in_ --

**WerewolvesRock: **Oh great, the psychopath blonde is here.

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Brilliant, the smelly wet dog is here.

**WerewolvesRock: **I'm a werewolf, not a DOG!

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **They are the same thing.

**WerewolvesRock: **I have a joke for you.

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Here we go again…

**WerewolvesRock: **Ok. **.. **Why did the blonde tip-toe past the medicine cabinet?

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **~sighs~

**WerewolvesRock: **So she wouldn't wake up the sleeping pills!

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **~hisses~ I have one for you.

**WerewolvesRock: **Sure, go ahead bloodsucker.

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **How do you stop a werewolf attacking you?

**WerewolvesRock: **~growls~

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Throw a stick and shout fetch! HILARIOUS WOOO!

**WerewolvesRock: **That wasn't funny. I have another one about you bloodsuckers. Why did the blonde vampire need mouthwash?

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **I'll come and get you if you don't stop right NOW mutt.

**WerewolvesRock: **Big woop. Ok, the answer is… BECAUSE SHE HAD BAT BREATH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

--_*Blonde*and*Beautiful* has logged off_--

**WerewolvesRock: **Uh oh… what did I do? Someone can't take a joke!

--_LochNessMonster has logged in_--

**LochNessMonster: **Hey Jake, what's up?

**WerewolvesRock: **I'm cowering in a corner waiting for that psychopath Rosalie to kill me! I only told her a vampire joke about her!

**LochNessMonster:** Oooo… you should never do that to Rosalie. You should have seen what she did to Edward the other day… he told her a really mean blonde joke.

**WerewolvesRock: ** Oh god. She's here! I love you Renesmee, and if I don't make it, then I'm sorry but you can blame THE BLONDE!! Arggghh…….!

--_WerewolvesRock has been disconnected_--

**LochNessMonster: **He should know by now. When will I ever have a normal family…?

--_LochNessMonster has logged off_--


	7. Chapter 7

**MindReader107**-Edward

**MentalMute**-Bella

**Love2Shop**-Alice

**EmotionManipulate****r**-Jasper

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*-** Rosalie

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast**- Emmett

**360IsStillYoung**- Carlisle

**CaramelTresses**- Esme

**WerewolvesRock**- Jacob

**LochNessMonster**- Renesmee/Nessie

--_EmotionManipulater has logged in_--

--_Love2Shop has logged in_--

**Love2Shop: **Hi Jasper! Do you like the Louboutin shoes I bought?

**EmotionManipulater: **(It's not like I have a choice) Yes of course babe.

**Love2Shop: **Jasper don't say that! You do have a choice!

**EmotionManipulater: **Oops. I didn't mean to type that!

**Love2Shop: **Well… you did. So, what's up?

**EmotionManipulater: **Oh, uh, I need to tell you something.

**Love2Shop: **Yeah sure, go ahead!

**EmotionManipulater: **Well, I'm really sorry about this. Emmett was bored and he…

**Love2Shop: **AH WHAT DID HE DO?!

**EmotionManipulater: **~sighs~ he trashed your closet, and your clothes.

**Love2Shop: **~shrieks~ WHAT!? HE WILL DIE TODAY!

--_Love2Shop has logged out_--

**EmotionManipulater: **Oh yes. Emmett is soooo gonna die! Mwah ha ha ha…

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged in_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **I'm feeling sooo happy today!

**EmotionManipulater: **Ooh you won't be for much longer. LOL

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Please, don't use your power to ruin my day Jazzy!

**EmotionManipulater: **I will if you call me that again!

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Sorry J A S P E R! So, why won't I be happy?

**EmotionManipulater: **~chuckles~ because I just told Alice you trashed her closet!

~bursts out laughing~

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **JASPER! I didn't!

**EmotionManipulater: **EXACTLY!

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **What did I ever do to you?

**EmotionManipulater: **a.) I'm doing it because you are my 'brother'. b.) because I wanted Alice to beat you up. HAPPY?

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast:** ~whimpers~ Jasper…

**EmotionManipulater: **Yes Emmett-Wemmett?

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Alice, has a crowbar… please, help… AGH!

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has been disconnected_--

**EmotionManipulater: **Oops… I think I'd better check that Emmett isn't actually killed, or I'll have to face the wrath of Rosalie.

--_EmotionManipulater has logged out_--


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N- Here is the last chapter****!**

**MindReader107**-Edward

**MentalMute**-Bella

**Love2Shop**-Alice

**EmotionManipulater**-Jasper

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*-** Rosalie

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast**- Emmett

**360IsStillYoung**- Carlisle

**CaramelTresses**- Esme

**WerewolvesRock**- Jacob

**LochNessMonster**- Renesmee/Nessie

**ISearchForBaseballPlayers** - ????

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--_IsearchforBaseballPlayers has logged in--_

**ISearchF****orBaseballPlayers: **I just need him to log in… he needs to be taught a lesson…

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged in_--

**ISearchForBaseballPlayers: **Hello. Is this Emmett McCarty Cullen?

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **YESSSS!!!!

**ISearchForBaseballPlayers: **~coughs~ I search for baseball players with great potential, who could play in the Major League Baseball tournaments. I was wondering, would you like to join Seattle Mariners?

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Wha-wha-what? You want _me _to join Seattle Mariners?

**ISearchForBaseballPlayers: **Yes. I want _you _to join Seattle Mariners. Meet me in Port Angeles by the cinema at 10pm tonight. We will discuss the matter there.

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **AWESOME! My wife will be so happy… she might even reward me tonight… :D

**ISearchForBaseballPlayers****: **Uh… yes. I'll see you there.

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Now how will I impress him… Oh, you're still there? Um... I look forward to seeing you, oh great one!

--_ISearchForBaseballPlayers has logged out_--

--_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged out_--

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**--**_IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast has logged in_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **WHY WHY WHY?! Why didn't he turn up? Did he forget? No… how could he forget when I'm a great opportunity? ~dry sobs~

--_ILove2Shop has logged in_--

--_Mindreader107 has logged in_--

--_MentalMute has logged in_--

--_EmotionManipulater has logged in_--

--_*Blonde*and*Beautiful* has logged in_--

--_360IsStillYoung has logged in_--

--_CaramelTresses has logged in_--

--_LochNessMonster has logged in_--

--_WerewolvesRock has logged in_--

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **He didn't turn up! ~sobs~

**CaramelTresses: **Oh darling I'm so sorry!

**MentalMute: **He doesn't know what he's missing!

**MindReader107: **I actually feel sorry for you.

**EmotionManipulater: **Oh…

**ILove2Shop: **OMG OMG OMG! A shopping trip will make you feel better!

**LochNessMonster: **Aw Uncle Emmett…

**WerewolvesRock: **What kinda baseball player scouter is he?

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Aw babe… I have a surprise to make you feel better… come upstairs. ;)

**MindReader107: **Rosalie stop thinking about your surprise for Emmett! It's making me mentally gag!

***Blonde*and*Beautiful*: **Don't look then…

**CaramelTresses: **Carlisle honey, are you there?

**360IsStillYoung: **Yes…

**MindReader107: **Carlisle HOW COULD YOU!? You know how much Emmett wanted to become a baseball player!

**360IsStillYoung: **Curse your mind reading powers! I'm sorry, son, it was done to teach you a lesson.

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Well… uh thanks… but now I have realised that everyone probably hates me… except for Rose… I think.

**Everyone: **WE DON'T HATE YOU!

**IEatGrizzliesForBreakfast: **Aw thanks guys! I'll try not to prank you… for a few days.

**Everyone: **EMMETT!!!

**A.N- **Aw… that was the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story… it made me laugh!


End file.
